Multiversal Conflict
by Siege25
Summary: Demigra has struck again, and this time, it's final. He manages to draw out Siege, InuJon, Allison, Spirit Reaper, and Richard for one final series of matches. And the fate of the entire Multiverse is at stake. Rated M for some harsh swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another story!**

 **Siege: So, what was that prophecy again?**

 **Siege25: Here, because the prologue will explain the character part.**

 _ **Five chosen heroes, three family, two allies**_

 _ **Face the greatest demon of all**_

 _ **In a series of 5 tests, with the first to complete 3 deciding Multiverse Fate**_

 _ **First of Fighting in the Streets of Old Statues**_

 _ **Second of answering the Call on an aircraft carrier**_

 _ **Third of a card game of SOULS**_

 _ **Fourth of taking turns in a battle**_

 _ **Fifth of Smashing at a last location**_

 _ **During the fifth, one shall meet Reaper's scythe, although short lived**_

 _ **As the battle for the Multiverse: Round 2, is soon to begin.**_

 **Siege: Siege25 only owns me. Inujon (the author) owns InuJon, Allison, Leaf, Tia, and Tio. SpiritReaper42 owns Spirit Reaper. Xovercreator owns Richard. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin)**

Siege, Allison, and InuJon were enjoying watching the ongoing training match.

Team Spirit had returned, and had gotten some new members, so Spirit wanted to test something of them out.

H20 Delirious wanted to go first, so Siege put him against Goku, and the match right now was currently awesome.

Delirious: 36% health

Goku: 45% health (SSGSS)

 **Goku:** HAAAAAA!

 **Delirious:** THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!

Delirious laughed as he charged.

Goku went for his Rage Driver…

…but missed.

 **Goku:** Oops.

 **Delirious:** NOW I HAVE YOU, GOKU!

Delirious hit the startup to his Rage Driver.

 **Delirious:** Prepare for pain!

Delirious shot Goku with many weapons.

124 hit combo!

Goku: 0% health

Delirious: 36% health

 **K.O.!**

 **Delirious wins**

 **Delirious:** Wait, I won? YES! I BEAT GOKU!

Then, a massive power was felt outside.

Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Allison went to see what it was.

It was Demigra, and this time he smiled when he saw them.

 **InuJon:** For the 525th time… GIVE IT UP, DEMIGRA!

 **Spirit:** We've grown tired of you!

 **Demigra:** Fools, I wanted you to come.

Demigra then opened four wormholes.

Without time to react, Siege, InuJon, Spirit, and Allison were sucked into the portals, and then disappeared.

Tia had watched it happen, and began to cry about losing her boyfriend.

 **Tia:** No… INUJON!

Tia cried her heart our as Tio hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Uzume was crying as well, as she was comforted by Twilight.

 **Uzume:** Spirit… Please be ok…

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

A male voice was heard in the dark room.

 **?:** Creator, what's next?

Then, a female voice, presumably the Creator's, spoke back.

 **Creator:** We must find another universe in danger if being consumed by the Darkness, Richard.

We then see a woman with blonde hair, a golden hairpin with a Sakura Blossom on it holding it in a ponytail, a lavender dress with gold stars on it, and platinum boots. This was the Creator.

The man has black hair, a velvet vest with black jacket, a t-shirt reading "Life is a Fanfiction," wool camouflage-colored pants, and white Nike Runners. This was Richard.

Then, Demigra appeared in the mystery location.

 **Demigra:** Hmm… what do we have here?

The Creator and Richard took notice of the man.

 **Richard:** What!?

 **Creator:** Who are you?

 **Demigra:** I am Demon God Demigra.

 **Richard:** Demigra? Oh God… Creator…

 **Creator:** What?

 **Richard:** Run! His godly powers can harm you badly!

Without time to move, the Creator was hit with an attack by Demigra, and she fell, convulsing in pain.

 **Creator:** AGH! Gh… Ouch…

 **Richard:** CREATOR!

Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi run in.

 **Ares:** What happened to the Creator? Did that bastard there have anything to do with this?

 **Richard:** He did…

Ares drew his trademark scythe, as Mimir summoned his own grimoire of magic, and Fuxi simply drew his personal katana.

 **Ares:** You're gonna fucking pay, you stupid demon god!

 **Mimir:** Leave now, or we will not hesitate to kill you. You are not of our multiverse, so we will not let you harm anymore of our multiverse.

 **Fuxi:** Take the warning, or be cut by my blade. Even gods cannot be protected against such power that I wield.

Demigra then summoned a portal and Richard began to get sucked up, with Richard gripping the edges of the portal with both hands.

 **Richard:** God... damn... it!

Ares and Mimir grabbed him, as they tried to pull him back.

 **Ares:** Hold on!

 **Mimir:** We can save you!

 **Richard:** No! Let go! Take care of the Creator! I'll find a way to get out!

Richard was then sucked into the portal, and Demigra left.

 **Ares:** Good luck, Richard.

* * *

 **(Whiteness)**

Siege, InuJon, Allison, and Spirit eventually wake up.

 **Spirit:** Ugh… Where the hell are we?

 **Siege:** No clue.

They then hear a groan.

They see Richard lying on his back.

 **Siege:** Allison, is that-?

 **Allison:** It is!

Siege ran over to his side.

 **Siege:** Richard? You ok?

Richard moans, and slowly opened his eyes and sees Siege, and smiles, being in the company of one of his trusted allies.

 **Richard:** Hey Siege! Long time no see!

Siege helped Richard up.

 **Richard:** Oh, who are you two?

 **InuJon:** 'Sup, name's InuJon.

 **Spirit:** Name's Spirit Reaper.

 **Richard:** Pleasure to meet both of you.

Richard puts out a hand, and the other two shake it gently.

 **Siege:** Now that we all know each other, let's figure this out. Ok, one, where the hell are we?

 **InuJon:** That is unknown.

 **Siege:** Two, who is behind all this?

 **Allison:** Demigra, he dragged us in to this place.

 **Richard:** Same here, that bastard went for the Creator, while almost all her power is sapped from holding the Darkness back.

 **Siege:** And three, what exactly does he want?

 **Demigra:** I'll tell you what I want.

They then saw Demigra.

 **Demigra:** I want one more match. Between you five and me. Five rounds, whoever gets to three wins. If I win, the Multiverse is under my control, and you five are erased from existence!

 **Richard:** So what if we win? I doubt a demon god like you would keep your word, but I'll play along with your sick game.

 **Demigra:** If you win, I disappear forever, never to be seen again.

 **Siege:** You're on.

 **Richard:** If you don't disappear after we're done, you're going to regret ever existing a moment after.

 **Demigra:** Excellent, let's get started.

A blinding light was flashed in the room, as they were transported to the first location.

* * *

 **Siege25: So far, we've figured out this much, the characters involved are Siege, Richard, Spirit Reaper, InuJon, and Allison. Now, I'm just going to go ahead and give some stats about these guys' information for turn-based battles. Have this in mind: Maximum Stats are 1000, except for health, which is 3000, and evasiveness, which is 100 (number represents the chance to dodge). Max Level is 50.**

* * *

 **Siege**

 **Level: 44**

 **Stats**

 **Health: 2572**

 **SP (Special Power): 980**

 **Attack: 792**

 **Defense: 821**

 **Speed: 722**

 **Evasiveness: 42**

* * *

 **Move set**

 **Regular Moves:**

 **Punch: Deals 100-250 damage**

 **Hadoken: Deals 200-350 damage**

 **Blade Swing: Deals 200-400 damage when Ragnell is equipped; 15% chance to cause bleeding**

* * *

 **Special Moves**

 **Shoryuken**

 **SP Cost: 50**

 **Damage: 500-900**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **SP Cost: 100**

 **Combo amount: 3**

 **Total damage: 600-1100**

 **Metsu Hadoken**

 **SP Cost: 400**

 **Damage: 900-1700**

 **Metsu Shoryuken**

 **SP Cost: 450**

 **Combo amount: 3**

 **Total Damage: 1000-1900**

* * *

 **Tag Special Moves**

 **Double Metsu Hadoken**

 **Used with: InuJon, Allison, or Spirit Reaper**

 **SP Cost: 100 from both people using it**

 **Damage: With InuJon: 1500-2700**

 **Damage: With Allison: 900-2100**

 **Damage: With Spirit Reaper: 1600-2800**

 **Chaotic Combo**

 **Used With: Allison or Richard**

 **Cost: 100 from each user**

 **Damage: With Allison: 1200-2100**

 **Damage: With Richard: 1600-2500**

 **Rock and Roll!**

 **Used with: Spirit Reaper only**

 **Cost: 150 from each user**

 **Damage: 1900-3000**

 **Final Blast**

 **Conditions: Can only be used when under 25% health; Must recharge next turn**

 **Used With: All**

 **Cost: 0 SP**

 **Damage: 5000-7500**

* * *

 **Item Boosts**

 **Ragnell**

 **Increases Attack by 50**

 **Attack: 792-842**

 **Indestructible Armor**

 **Increases Defense by 100**

 **Defense: 821-921**

* * *

 **InuJon**

 **Level: 44**

 **Stats**

 **Health: 2476**

 **SP: 930**

 **Attack: 822**

 **Defense: 857**

 **Speed: 801**

 **Evasiveness: 53**

* * *

 **Move set**

 **Punch: Deals 150-375 damage**

 **Hadoken: Deals 250-475 damage**

 **Blade swing: Deals 400-600 damage with Tessaiga equipped; 20% chance to cause bleeding**

* * *

 **Special Moves**

 **Wind Scar**

 **SP Cost: 100**

 **Damage: 900-1400**

 **Iron Reaper Soul Stealer**

 **SP Cost: 50**

 **Damage: 800-1200**

 **Shi Shi Hokodon**

 **SP Cost: 400**

 **Damage: 1000-1900 damage**

 **Hiryu Shoten Ha**

 **SP Cost: 500**

 **Damage: 1100-2000**

* * *

 **Tag Moves**

 **Adamant Scar**

 **Used With: Allison only**

 **SP Cost: 100 from each user**

 **Damage: 1300-2400**

* * *

 **Slice 'em and Dice 'em**

 **Used With: Any Ally**

 **SP Cost: 150 from each user**

 **Damage: With Siege: 1500-2700**

 **Damage: With Allison: 1100-2200**

 **Damage: With Spirit Reaper: 1600-2800**

 **Damage: With Richard: 1400-2600**

* * *

 **Brothers in Arms**

 **Used With: Siege only**

 **SP Cost: 200 from each user**

 **Damage: 1900-3000**

* * *

 **Final Blast**

 **(Same description as above)**

* * *

 **Item Boosts**

 **Tessaiga**

 **Increases Attack by 100**

 **Attack: 822-922**

 **Armor of the Fire Demon Rat fused with Saiyan Armor**

 **Increases Defense by 100, negates all fire damage**

 **Defense: 857-957**

* * *

 **Allison**

 **Level: 42**

 **Stats**

 **Health: 2782**

 **SP: 1000**

 **Attack: 672**

 **Defense: 721**

 **Speed: 847**

 **Evasiveness: 75**

* * *

 **Move set**

 **Punch: Deals 50-100 damage**

 **Hadoken: Deals 100-200 damage**

 **Blade Swing: Deals 150-300 damage with Space Sword Equipped**

 **Blade Swing: Deals 250-400 damage with Suicune Blessed Diamond Sword Equipped**

* * *

 **Special Moves**

 **Wind Scar**

 **SP Cost: 100**

 **Damage: 600-1100**

 **Iron Reaper Soul Stealer**

 **SP Cost: 50**

 **Damage: 400-900**

 **Healing Wave**

 **SP Cost: 150**

 **Heals: 1000-2500 to all allies, including herself (best used as a comeback move)**

* * *

 **Tag Moves**

 **Tidal Burn**

 **Used With: Spirit Reaper only**

 **SP Cost: 100 from each user**

 **Damage: 1000-1900**

 **Masterful Recovery**

 **Used with: Richard**

 **SP Cost: 0**

 **Heals: 700-1500 on all allies**

 **Other: Removes all harmful effects and creates Shields around all allies**

 **Shield Health: 2000**

 **Final Blast**

 **(Same description)**

* * *

 **Item Boosts**

 **Space Sword**

 **Increases Attack by 50**

 **Attack: 672-722**

 **Suicune Blessed Diamond Sword (Currently equipped)**

 **Increases Attack by 200**

 **Attack: 672-872**

 **Saiyan Armor**

 **Increases Defense by 100**

 **Defense: 721-821**

* * *

 **Spirit Reaper**

 **Level: 45**

 **Stats**

 **Health: 2654**

 **SP: 990**

 **Attack: 980**

 **Defense: 612**

 **Speed: 834**

 **Evasiveness: 78**

* * *

 **Move set**

 **Punch: Deals 150-250 Damage**

 **Hadoken: Deals 200-300 damage**

 **Scythe Swing: Deals 300-400 damage with Spirit Reaper's Scythe Equipped**

* * *

 **Special Moves**

 **Burning Wind**

 **SP Cost: 100**

 **Damage: 700-1200**

 **Death Slash**

 **SP Cost: 200**

 **Damage: 1000; 45% chance to kill the targeted opponent**

 **Shoryuken**

 **SP Cost: 100**

 **Damage: 600-1000**

* * *

 **Tag Moves**

 **Spiritual Siege**

 **Used With: Siege only**

 **SP Cost: 200 from each user**

 **Damage: 1700-3700**

 **Nightmare Finisher**

 **Used With: Any Ally**

 **SP Cost: 300 from each user**

 **Damage: With Siege: 2000-3400**

 **Damage: With InuJon: 1900-3200**

 **Damage: With Allison: 1500-2900**

 **Damage: With Richard: 1800-3100**

 **Reaper's Finish**

 **Used With: All**

 **SP Cost: 700**

 **Damage: 4000-6100**

* * *

 **Item Boosts**

 **Spirit Reaper's Scythe**

 **Increases Attack by 50**

 **Attack: 980-1030**

* * *

 **Richard**

 **Level: 44**

 **Stats**

 **Health: 1500**

 **SP: 2000**

 **Attack: 851**

 **Defense: 350**

 **Speed: 750**

 **Evasiveness: 90**

* * *

 **Regular Moveset:**

 **One-Two: Deals 2x50-70 damage**

 **Magic Bolt: Deals 200-300 damage**

 **Slash: Deals 300-400 damage with Heaven's Will equipped, 10% to negate all buffs on enemy**

* * *

 **Special Moves:**

 **Meteor Crush**

 **SP Cost: 50**

 **Damage: 500-900 (750-1250), 20% to lower enemy defence by 20%**

 **Astral Shower**

 **SP Cost: 150**

 **Damage: 350-700 (600-1200), affects all enemies**

 **Heal-All**

 **SP Cost: 200**

 **Heals: 1500-2500, affects all allies, and has 50% percent chance of removing all ailments and debuffs**

 **Fickle Fate**

 **SP Cost: 300**

 **Drains: 450 from all enemies, per each living ally, and heals all allies the same amount of damage taken by the enemies from the move.**

* * *

 **Tag Team Moves**

 **Destined Dual Strike**

 **Usable: Only Siege**

 **SP Cost: 250 SP from each user**

 **Combo count: 17**

 **Damage: 2650-3400**

* * *

 **Joy to the Reapers**

 **Usable: Only Spirit Reaper**

 **SP Cost: 300 SP from each user**

 **Damage: 2000-3500 to all enemies, 5% to trigger instant death on normal and elite enemies, or 10x damage on Boss enemies**

* * *

 **Saviour Crusher**

 **Usable: Inujon**

 **SP Cost: 150 SP from each user**

 **Damage: 1500-5000**

 **Combo Count: 10**

* * *

 **Full Power Assault**

 **Usable: All**

 **Conditions: Richard must be at 10% Health or less, all SP will be consumed after this attack**

 **Damage: SP Consumed x 300-500**

* * *

 **Item Boosts:**

 **Heaven's Will**

 **Increases Attack by 75**

 **Attack: 851- 926**

 **Mana Armor**

 **Increases Defence by 50**

 **Defence: 350-400**

 **Jade Pendant**

 **Special Effect: Gives Richard 5SP per turn, for each living member of the party (Max +20SP per turn)**

* * *

 **Siege25: Let's just go ahead and give you the stages and battle types.**

 **Stage 1: Gameplay: Street Fighter X Tekken; Location: Old Temple**

 **Stage 2: Gameplay: Turn based gameplay; Location: Carrier: Call of Duty Black Ops II; Demigra's Health: 20000**

 **Stage 3: Gameplay: Undercards; Location: Hall of Judgement**

 **Stage 4: Gameplay: Same as Stage 2; Location: Bowser's Castle**

 **Stage 5: Gameplay: Super Smash Bros. For Wii U; Location: Final Destination**

 **Siege25: And with that, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Getting Help and The 1st Round

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Multiversal Conflict!**

 **Siege: I can't wait to get started with kicking Demigra's ass!**

 **Richard: You and me both, Siege. I need to get that bastard for hurting the Creator.**

 **Siege25: Since you both are here, disclaimer, if you will?**

 **Richard: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Siege: Inujon (the author) owns InuJon and Allison. SpiritReaper42 owns Spirit Reaper. Xovercreator owns Richard. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(East Asia- Old Temple)**

The five heroes were transported to the Old Temple, and Demigra had decided to let them prepare.

 **Richard:** I think I'll check on the Creator.

Richard brought out Vai.

 **Richard:** Vai, establish transmission with the Creator.

 **Vai:** On it.

Vai created a screen and the Creator was seen with Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi, and the Creator didn't look too good.

 **Richard:** Ares, is the Creator ok?

 **Ares:** No, that bastard Demigra wounded her good.

 **Mimir:** To put it lightly, she's suffering what you did when you were controlled by the Anomaly and fought Evil Siege.

 **Richard:** Oh God… No…

 **Siege:** Fuck…

 **Allison:** That's not good…

 **InuJon:** Richard, are those… clones of you?

 **Richard:** More like "Personas," InuJon, but that's currently not important.

 **Creator (very weakly):** R… Richard…

 **Richard:** Creator! Thank God you're still alive.

 **Creator (weakly):** Maybe… not for… much longer…

 **Siege:** HELL NO! I'm not just gonna stand by and let that happen! Strange can create a portal to the Core! He and Twilight are on their way!

Siege spoke through the comms.

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin)**

Strange, Twilight, and Akuma had been by the communications center all day, waiting for a response from Siege.

Then…

 **Siege:** Anyone on this channel! Report!

Twilight jumped in joy as she answered.

 **Twilight:** We're here, Siege! Thank Celestia you're ok!

 **Siege:** Strange, you can create a portal to the Core of Richard's universe, right?

 **Strange:** I can.

 **Siege:** You and Twilight get over there! The Creator took a hit from Demigra and is suffering the same thing Richard was when you healed him! Only it's worse! Is Akuma there too?

 **Akuma:** I am here, Siege!

 **Siege:** Go with them, support Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi in defending the Core. Strange, your last spell won't work this time, you must try to keep her alive until we beat Demigra!

 **Strange:** Yes, Siege.

 **Akuma:** Anyone who dares to attack shall know the meaning of pain!

Strange created the portal as they walked through.

* * *

 **(The Core)**

Vai's communication screen showed the faces of Siege, Richard, Allison, InuJon, and Spirit when Strange, Twilight, and Akuma arrived.

 **Creator:** AGH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!

 **Ares:** Hang in there, Creator!

 **Strange:** Help has arrived!

Ares, Mimir, Fuxi, and the Creator (managed to) looked to see Strange, Twilight, and Akuma running at them.

 **Twilight:** How's she doing?

 **Fuxi:** Not well…

 **Ares:** Damn it… Wish I could've fucking stopped him…

 **Akuma:** As long as we are here, we can assure that no one gets to her!

Then, a Darkness powered Oni appeared.

 **Darkness Oni: THE CREATOR SHALL DIE!**

 **Akuma:** Never! Die, demon of hell!

Akuma hit the Darkness Oni with the Shun Goku Satsu, and it dissipated.

 **Akuma:** We shall protect the Creator, Richard. I shall die before she is reached!

 **Richard:** Let's hope it doesn't go that far.

 **Twilight:** Good luck, guys.

 **Ares:** One of ya, give that Demigra a damn good ass-beating for me!

 **Spirit:** Damn right we're gonna give him that.

 **Creator (weakly):** I…T… HURT…S… Rich… ard… Please… win…

 **Strange:** Do not strain yourself, or you will die.

 **Twilight:** We're here for you.

 **Creator (weakly):** Thank… you… Both of you…

 **Strange:** We shall do what we can.

* * *

 **(East Asia- Old Temple)**

Vai then stopped the transmission.

 **Richard:** I hope they can save her…

 **Demigra:** Are we ready?

They then saw Demigra.

 **Siege:** We're ready, you asshole.

 **Richard:** You're gonna pay, you bastard.

* * *

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen**

 **Richard and Siege VS. Demon God Demigra**

* * *

 **(Akuma Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Richard:** You're gonna pay for what you did to the Creator!

 **Siege:** Calm yourself, Richard, if you don't, Demigra will win.

 **Demigra:** Let's begin, shall we?

 _ **ROUND 1**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Richard (forward): 100% health

Siege (back): 100% health

Demigra: 100% health

Richard began with a huge combo that damaged Demigra hugely.

Demigra: 69% health (recover 15%; recovers after 5 seconds of not getting hit)

Richard attacked again, but Demigra countered with a mega combo that did huge damage.

Richard: 25% health (can recover 29%)

 **Siege:** Richard, tag me in!

But before Richard could do so…

…Demigra had hit him with his finisher, Demigra's Judgement.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Siege:** DAMN IT!

Demigra was already ahead by one.

 **Demigra:** Looks like I win.

Demigra then left.

 **Richard:** Damn it… Siege, I'm sorry…

 **Siege:** We're not finished yet, Richard, he still needs to win two more, which won't happen. The Creator will be saved, Richard. Just keep your cool.

Then a flash was seen as they went to the next location.

* * *

 **Siege25: So the score is Heroes 0 to Demigra 1.**

 **Tia: Damn it.**

 **Leaf: Hopefully the next round is right up their alley.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Holding On and Round 2

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Multiversal Conflict!**

 **Siege: We need to get that victory back!**

 **Richard: I just worry for the Creator… She's in real danger here.**

 **Siege: Siege25 only owns me.**

 **Richard: Xovercreator owns me, The Creator, Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(The Core)**

 **Creator:** IT HURTS!

The Creator was crying tears of blood.

 **Creator:** It hurts so bad… Why... Why is this Demigra after me?

 **Twilight:** My God… My Celestia… Her condition is really bad…

 **Strange:** I have mended her organs and heart, but that doesn't appear to be working.

 **Creator:** Please… all of you… listen to me…

They all moved closer.

 **Creator:** Twilight, Strange, Akuma… Thank you… All three of you… Especially you Strange…

Strange held out his hand to her, and the Creator accepted it.

Strange began to form tears.

 **Creator:** Ares, Mimir, Fuxi… Contact Richard… Tell him of my passing…

 **Ares:** What the... No way, you're actually dying!? Hell no! I'm not leaving you here to die!

 **Mimir:** Creator... Why? You have to hold on! Without you, the multiverse will fall to the Darkness, and then they'll go after the other multiverses!

 **Fuxi:** Live, Creator. You cannot just simply accept fate...

 **Strange:** No! I'm not letting you die! For Siege!

Strange quickly opens the portal back to the Hall of Origin.

 **Strange:** Twilight, keep her alive by any means necessary!

 **Twilight:** On it!

Twilight concentrated hard as she gave the Creator her most powerful healing spell.

 **Mimir:** I'll assist... The Creator is what spurs Richard on to fight. She's the one who gave Richard the powers to defend the multiverse, and kept Richard as straight to his duty as ever.

Mimir also helps chant Vishanti Restoration to help heal Creator as much as possible.

A Darkness Ryu and Ken appeared.

 **Darkness Ryu: Step aside!**

 **Darkness Ken: You cannot stop death!**

 **Ares:** Out of my way, you goddamn imposters! I got a beautiful lady to save!

 **Akuma:** No one shall reach the Creator!

The Darkness Ryu and Ken were destroyed easily.

 **Creator:** Twilight… it's no use… Without my husband… There's no...

 **Twilight:** DON'T. YOU. SAY THAT. I am not about to see you give up your life now! Hang in there, Creator!

 **Fuxi:** I'm conflicted... Do I risk the chance of Richard breaking all bonds with me, by telling him the Creator has fallen?

 **Twilight:** No! Do not! She will live! I'll die before she does! If need be, I will infuse my soul into hers to keep her living! I WILL NOT LET HER DIE! CREATOR, I DID NOT MEET YOU JUST TO HAVE YOU DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

The Creator was stunned by these words. Here she was, about to accept death, and Twilight was telling her- no- YELLING at her- to stay alive. The Creator could not express any words, until Twilight spoke her next words.

 **Twilight:** I have been in this damn situation before, my friends near death, and they wanting to give up their life, but I refused to let them. That is the same situation here!

Twilight began to form tears.

 **Twilight:** And I'm not about to let a friend as important as you die right in front of me. Just please, hang on.

The Creator's life source got stronger, as tears began to flow down her face.

 **Creator:** Twilight… If you do not wish for me to die… Then I shall use whatever I have left to try and continue to survive. If I am really that important to Richard, then I must live until he saves all of us.

 **Twilight:** Thank you… Please hang in there, Strange should be back soon…

* * *

 **(Carrier)**

The heroes then found themselves on an aircraft carrier. Siege and Richard immediately recognized it.

 **Siege:** This is the Carrier map!

 **Richard:** From Black Ops 2!

 **Siege:** Exactly! But where are our guns?

 **Demigra:** You don't need them.

Demigra then appeared.

 **Demigra:** This may be a map from a game, but our battle shall be different this time.

Demigra HP: 20000

 **(A Dark Fall (Fire) from Fire Emblem Fates)**

Allison's turn!

Tag Moves selected.

Tidal Burn selected

 **Allison:** Spirit!

 **Spirit:** Ok, show me your power!

Allison created a Tidal Wave.

 **Spirit:** BURNING WIND!

Demigra HP: 18100

* * *

Spirit Reaper's turn!

Tag Moves selected.

Spiritual Siege selected.

 **Spirit:** Siege!

 **Siege:** 10-4!

Spirit began slicing Demigra multiple times with his scythe.

Siege then threw Ragnell up.

 **Siege:** AETHER!

A dead on hit.

 **Siege and Spirit:** SHORYUKEN!

Demigra HP: 14600

* * *

InuJon's turn!

Tag Moves selected

Brothers in Arms selected

Siege and InuJon hit Demigra with a mega combo, followed by…

 **Siege:** AETHER!

 **InuJon:** WIND SCAR!

Demigra's HP: 11600

* * *

Richard's turn!

Tag Moves selected

Destined Dual Strike selected

 **Richard:** Siege! Let's do this!

 **Siege:** Got it!

Richard and Siege charge at Demigra, before they both launch him into the sky, where Siege uses a Shoryuken, and Richard uses the kick to start Launch Strike.

They then proceed to assault the demon with multiple kicks and punches mid-air, where Richard uses Launch Strike, and Siege uses multiple Metsu Hadoken, before Richard and Siege then approach him, and then proceed to meteor-kick him down simultaneously, slamming him into the ground.

Demigra's HP: 8245

* * *

Siege's turn!

Tag Moves selected.

Rock and Roll! Selected.

 **Siege:** Spirit!

 **Spirit:** Let's go!

Demigra was hit with a massive combo.

Demigra's HP: 5245

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra's Judgement

Demigra hit Siege and Richard for huge damage with a huge ball of fire.

Siege's HP: 1042

Richard's HP: 124

* * *

Allison's turn!

Tag Moves selected

Masterful Recovery selected

Richard then proceeds to summon multiple hexagonal panels of pure magic to form a barrier, while Alison uses her own power to heal everyone.

Siege's HP: 2572

Richard's HP: 1500

Shield HP: 2000

* * *

Spirit Reaper's turn!

Tag Moves selected

Nightmare Finisher selected

Siege chosen as selected ally.

 **Spirit:** You ready, Siege?

 **Siege:** Oh yeah!

Siege and Spirit hit Demigra with many huge combos.

Demigra HP: 1845

* * *

InuJon's turn!

Tag Moves selected

Slice 'em and Dice 'em selected

Siege selected

 **InuJon:** Let's go, Siege!

 **Siege:** Right!

InuJon and Siege sliced Demigra multiple times with their swords.

Demigra HP: 0

* * *

The Heroes win!

 **Siege:** Yes! We got one!

Demigra then disappeared.

 **Richard:** Alright, just two more victories and we win!

They were blinded by a white light as they were transported to the next location.

* * *

 **Siege25: Now have this in mind for the Undercards section.**

 **The only cards used will be common cards and only 5 uncommon cards (cards that are anything but common).**

 **If you play Undercards, give me five uncommon cards to put in the Heroes' deck (PM or reviews).**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Fading and Round 3

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Multiversal Conflict!**

 **Richard: Strange better get back with that item soon. The Creator won't hold on much longer.**

 **Siege25: You know what? Forget the disclaimer this time! You guys already know that I own none of this except my OC, so let's just get to the damn story!**

* * *

 **(The Core)**

The Creator was on her last thread, she couldn't hang on much more.

 **Creator:** Light… fading… Can't die… Now… Must stay… must stay… I can't... die until... I find... him... Destroyer...

The Creator was about to die.

 **Twilight:** No, don't close your eyes! Don't close your eyes!

 **Creator:** Ah... Destroyer...? Is that you... My husband... I have... been... waiting... so... long... I... miss... you...

The Creator closed her eyes.

 **Twilight:** No… no… NOOOOOOO!

Twilight slammed her fist into the table.

 **Twilight:** DAMN IT! Damn it, no… Creator…

Twilight sobbed over the Creator. She cried like she had lost something very important to her. In fact, she had. The key to beating the Darkness was gone.

Then, as if by a miracle.

The Creator's eyes shot open as she gasped for air.

Twilight looked up and joy filled her face.

 **Twilight:** CREATOR!

Twilight hugged the Creator.

 **Creator:** Hard… to breath… at the moment… Let… me… go...

 **Twilight:** Oh, sorry.

Twilight got off the Creator and turned to see Strange behind her.

 **Twilight:** Strange! You saved her!

 **Strange:** Yes, I did.

The Creator rose, but almost fell, still in pain, clutching her heart.

 **Creator:** Even while I am alive, I am still in pain, but at least now I can hold off the Darkness.

The Creator looks around, before looking at Twilight.

 **Creator:** But where is Richard? Before I lost consciousness, I saw Richard being sucked into a portal, just like the last time it happened to me.

 **Twilight:** Richard was taken to separate worlds along with Siege, InuJon, Allison, and Spirit Reaper. Right now, Richard is helping Siege, InuJon, Allison, and Spirit Reaper fight Demigra.

 **Creator:** Then let us hope that they win.

* * *

 **(Hall of Judgement)**

The five were transported into a long hall with giant columns.

 **Richard:** The Hall of Judgement!

 **Siege:** Yep.

 **Richard:** Since that damn Demon God is giving us some prep time, I'll check on the Creator. Vai, establish transmission with the Creator.

 **Vai:** You got it, Richard!

Vai created a screen that showed the Core and The Creator on her feet, much better than before.

 **Richard:** Creator! Are you ok?

 **Creator:** I am fine now, Richard. I heard about what you and your allies were doing. But Richard, why did Demigra attack me?

 **Siege:** If I may, there could be a slight possibility that Demigra is allied with the Darkness.

 **Creator:** If he is… Then good luck to the five of you. Defeat Demigra!

 **InuJon:** Trust me, we're gonna give him a huge beating!

 **Allison:** We shall destroy him!

 **Spirit:** He won't win this.

 **Richard:** We'll make damn sure he won't!

 **Creator:** Good luck.

Vai then ended the transmission.

Demigra appeared.

 **Demigra:** Are we ready to begin?

The five turned to him.

 **Siege:** We are.

 **Demigra:** Then let us deal out the hands!

* * *

Demigra (Determination Deck) 30/30 HP 3 extra

VS.

Heroes (Bravery Deck) 30/30 HP

* * *

Heroes turn

Hand 3/7

G 2

In Hand

Froggit 2 G cost 2 ATK 3 HP

Knight Knight 10 G cost 6 ATK 8 HP Ability: If this card attacks and kills a monster, restore 3 HP.

Mad Dummy 6 G cost 5 ATK 1 HP Ability: This card can only be damaged by cards with 4 or more damage.

 **Siege:** Not a bad hand to start out.

 **Spirit:** Not bad? We have only a Froggit to play!

 **Siege:** I end our turn.

 **InuJon:** What?

 **Siege:** Trust me.

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Hand 5/7

G 3

New cards

Temmie 2 G cost 2 ATK 2 HP Ability: Charge. Battlecry: 50% chance to add another Temmie to your hand

Monster Kid 2 G cost 2 ATK 2 HP Ability: Deathrattle: Give 1 ATK and 1 HP to all monsters in play.

Siege ends the heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra summons Whimsun.

Whimsun 1 ATK 4 HP

Demigra's G 0

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn

G 5

Hand 7/7

New cards

Jerry 5 G cost 3 ATK 6 HP Ability: Taunt.

So Sorry 6 G cost 5 ATK 4 HP Ability: Battlecry: Add 2 Doodlebogs to your hand.

Siege summons Jerry.

 **Richard:** Nice move!

 **Allison:** This definitely is one of the more useful taunt cards.

G 0

Siege ends the heroes turn.

* * *

 **Demigra:** Curses!

Demigra's turn.

G 2

Demigra summons 2 Dummies.

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

 **Siege:** Smart move.

Hand 7/7

G 2

New card

Madjick 5 G cost 4 ATK 3 HP Ability: Battlecry: Swap the ATK and HP of a monster.

 **InuJon:** Nice!

Allison commands Jerry to attack Demigra's Dummy (1) card!

Dummy (1) HP: 1

Jerry HP: 6

Richard ends the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 3

Demigra immediately ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn.

G 6

Spirit summons Madjick!

Madjick switches another Dummy's ATK and HP!

Dummy (2) 4 ATK 0 HP

Dummy (2) has died!

G 1

InuJon commands Jerry to attack Dummy (1)!

Dummy (1) HP: 0

Jerry HP: 6

Dummy (1) has died!

Siege ends the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 3

Demigra summons Whimsun!

Battlecry activated! Whimsun's ATK increased by 1!

Whimsun 2 ATK 4 HP

G 0

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn

G 6

Hand 7/7

New card

Muffet's Pet 5 G Cost 3 ATK 5 HP Ability: Battlecry: Kill one random enemy monster with 2 or less ATK.

 **Richard:** Perfect!

Richard summons Muffet's Pet!

G 1

Ability activates!

One Whimsun was destroyed!

Madjick attacked Demigra!

Demigra 26/30 HP

Jerry attacked Demigra!

Demigra 23/30 HP

Allison ended the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 5

Demigra summons Jerry!

G 0

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn.

 **Siege:** Fight fire with fire.

G 7

Hand 7/7

New card

Penetration 0 G cost Effect: Removes the taunt effect from a monster.

 **Siege:** Well, that fire's about to get put out!

Siege plays Penetration!

Taunt removed from Demigra's Jerry!

 **Demigra:** Damn it!

Heroes' Jerry attacks Demigra!

Demigra 20/30 HP

Madjick attacks Demigra!

Demigra 16/30 HP

Muffet's Pet attacks Demigra!

Demigra: 13/30 HP

Siege ends the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 6

Demigra summons two Vegetoids!

Vegetoids 3 ATK 3 HP Ability: Deathrattle: Heal 3 HP to the owner.

Demigra's Jerry attacked Madjick!

Madjick HP: 0

Demigra's Jerry HP: 2

Madjick was killed!

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn.

G 15

Siege summons Knight Knight!

Knight Knight 6 ATK 8 HP Ability: If this card attacks and kills a monster, restore 3 HP.

G 5

Heroes' Jerry attacks Demigra!

Demigra 10/30 HP

Muffet's Pet attacks Demigra!

Demigra 7/30 HP

InuJon ends the Heroes' turn.

 **Siege:** Any last words?

 **Demigra:** Go to hell!

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 8

Demigra summoned Astigmatism in front of Knight Knight!

G 0

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn

 **Siege:** Wrong move.

Hand 7/7

G 15

New card

Moldessa 4 G cost 4 ATK 2 HP Ability: Battlecry: Deals 1-4 damage to a random enemy monster.

Spirit summons Moldessa!

Astigmatism HP: 6

Knight Knight attacked Astigmatism!

Astigmatism HP: 0

Knight Knight HP: 4

Ability activates!

Knight Knight HP: 7

Heroes' Jerry attacks Demigra's Jerry!

Demigra's Jerry HP: 0

Heroes' Jerry HP: 3

Muffet's Pet attacks Demigra!

Demigra HP: 4/30

Richard ends the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

G 9

Demigra summons Dogaressa!

G 4

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn!

Moldessa attacks Demigra!

Demigra HP: 0/30 3 left

3 lives left

Jerry attacked Dogaressa!

Jerry HP: 0

Dogaressa HP: 0

Both monsters died!

Siege ends the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra ends his turn, looking defeated.

* * *

Knight Knight attacked Demigra!

2 left

Allison ended the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn

Knight Knight attacked Demigra!

1 left

Richard ended the Heroes' turn.

* * *

Demigra's turn

Demigra ends his turn.

* * *

Heroes' turn

 **Richard:** Any last words, you bastard?

 **Demigra:** You won't win the next round.

Knight Knight attacked Demigra!

0 left

 **VICTORY!**

 **Richard:** Yes! We won!

 **Siege:** Alright!

The Heroes were then transported to the next location.

* * *

 **Siege25: Heroes 2, Demigra 1, what's next? 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Recovery and Round 4

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Multiversal Conflict!**

 **Richard: Can we finish this sick fuck already?**

 **Siege25: Hopefully you guys do! Let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **(The Core)**

The Creator had been recovering well since she had been revived by Strange. Twilight was the one casting the healing spell on her, and she was dedicated to it. She hasn't slept for 2 days straight.

 **Creator:** Twilight, I'm sure someone else can take the job.

 **Twilight:** I'm fine, Creator. The only thing I'm concerned about is getting you back to full health.

 **Creator:** Twilight, it's fine. Why are you being so concerned about me?

 **Twilight:** If you nearly lost a friend, wouldn't you be concerned about healing them to full health?

 **Creator:** No, Twilight.

Twilight looked up, as if the statement had shocked her.

 **Twilight:** What?

 **Creator:** I would be concerned about healing them enough to do their duties, yes. But I would take shifts with the other healers around me. You should do that, Twilight.

 **Strange:** Twilight, let me take over, you need to sleep.

Twilight thought about this for a moment until sighing and turning to her teacher.

 **Twilight:** Ok, you're right.

Twilight leaves to go to sleep while Strange takes over.

 **Creator:** I can tell she worries for her friends a lot.

 **Strange:** She does. She has almost lost many friends, but she has saved them. You are no exception.

 **Creator:** Strange, I have searched for my husband, The Destroyer, for a long time. Will I ever find him?

 **Strange:** If you believe he is out there, then you shall find him. If Twilight and I are not out on a mission, we will establish contact with Richard through our Summon Stones we gave him. We shall help in any way we can to find your husband, Creator.

The Creator looked at Strange, as tears were streaming down her face. She then hugged Strange, which Strange had not expected.

 **Creator:** Thank you, Strange.

Strange then accepted the embrace, trying to comfort the Creator.

 **Strange:** You are very welcome, Creator.

 **Creator:** We are very glad to have the Siege Alliance at our backs, helping us through our struggle with the Darkness.

 **Strange:** And we are glad we can support you.

Strange then let go of the Creator. Just then, Akuma entered the room with Ares. They had apparently been talking, because they were just finishing up a conversation.

 **Akuma:** God of War… We have much in common.

 **Ares:** More than I thought. Being the Multiversal God of War, you are quite the challenge.

 **Creator:** I take it you two have gotten to know each other?

 **Ares:** Oh yeah, and I think I like Akuma.

 **Akuma:** You and I will get along well.

 **Strange:** So, how about we get back to the topic at hand.

 **Creator:** Right, Richard and his allies winning against Demigra.

 **Strange:** I sense they have won another round.

 **Ares:** Yes! One more and they beat that asshole!

 **Strange:** Wait, something feels wrong…

 **Ares *shocked look*:** What? What's wrong?

 **Strange:** I belive Demigra has a plan for this time around, but what is it?

 **Akuma:** We shall know when this round concludes.

* * *

 **(Bowser's Castle)**

The heroes found themselves in what appeared to be a castle of some sorts. Like the other locations, Siege and Richard knew where they were.

 **Siege:** Isn't this Bowser's Castle?

 **Richard:** Hey, yeah! And it looks like the design from Bowser's Inside Story!

 **Demigra:** I promise you this, heroes.

Demigra floated down.

 **Demigra:** This Round shall be mine!

Demigra cast a spell.

Richard received a message as time stopped around him.

The message read: Demigra has casted a spell on Richard and Allison. They cannot heal for this Round!

 **Richard:** Shit. Allison, forget about healing, Demigra has stopped us from that. That's actually clever of him...

 **Allison:** WHAT!?

 **Demigra:** That's right. This round is mine. I told you that.

 **Siege:** I don't think so, Demigra! We will win! It's SHOWTIME!

 **(Dark Bowser Boss Theme from Bowser's Inside Story (Remastered)**

Allison's turn.

Special Moves selected.

Wind Scar selected.

 **Allison:** WIND SCAR!

The gale of wind hit Demigra hard. But it appeared as if it did nothing.

Demigra HP: 19700

Hidden ability revealed!

Hardened: Decreases damage taken by ½ of the damage dealt.

 **Siege:** Shit.

 **Spirit:** Don't give up, guys! We must pull through!

Spirit Reaper's turn.

Tag Moves selected.

Nightmare Finisher selected.

Richard chosen.

 **Spirit:** Let's do this, Richard!

 **Richard:** Got it!

 **Spirit:** NIGHTMARE HADOKEN!

The move hits, Demigra, before Richard then proceeds to summon Ares flaming scythe

 **Richard:** GO TO HELL!

Richard then swings at Demigra with great power, leaving a slash mark on Demigra, which explodes in flames.

Demigra HP: 18200

InuJon's turn.

Tag Moves selected

Slice 'em and Dice 'em selected.

Richard chosen.

 **InuJon:** Ready Richard?

 **Richard:** Let's do it!

The two heroes pull out their respective weapons, Inujon with Tessaiga, and Richard with Heaven's Will, and they proceed to dash towards Demigra, and slash multiple times through him, before finishing off with a strong swing, and jumping back to where they were.

Demigra HP: 17200

Richard's turn.

Tag Moves selected.

Saviour Crusher selected.

 **Richard:** Time for a beatdown! InuJon! Let's go!

 **InuJon:** Alright!

They proceed to dash to opposite sides of Demigra, and then proceed to smash him upwards towards the skies. Inujon slices Demigra up with Tessaiga, and Richard simply high-kicks the demon god up, until they both appear above him, and then punch him at the same time, sending the demon god into the ground.

Demigra HP: 14700

Siege's turn.

Tag Moves selected.

Double Metsu Hadoken selected.

Spirit Reaper chosen.

 **Siege:** Spirit, let's go!

 **Spirit:** On it, Siege!

They both cupped their hands to their sides.

 **Siege and Spirit:** METSU… HADOKEN!

Demigra HP: 13300

Demigra's turn.

 **Demigra:** I've already won.

Demigra selects Payback.

The damage each hero dealt to him is doubled!

Siege HP: 0

InuJon HP: 0

Allison HP: 0

Spirit Reaper HP: 0

Richard HP: 0

Demigra wins.

 **Demigra:** The final stage awaits you.

Demigra disappears.

 **Siege:** Alright, we can still get that sick fuck!

 **Richard:** Then let's do it! I'm tired of this guy!

The heroes were transported to the final stage: Final Destination.

* * *

 **Siege25: Fitting that I made Final Destination the final stage, right? But remember…**

 _ **During the fifth, one shall meet Reaper's scythe, although short lived.**_

 **Siege25: So who will die? Will it be Siege? InuJon? Richard? Spirit? Or Allison? Find out next time! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Giving Hope and The Final Round

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final chapter of Multiversal Conflict!**

 **Siege: So this is it…**

 **InuJon: The final round…**

 **Richard: It's all or nothing…**

 **Siege25: To the story!**

* * *

 **(The Core)**

 **Strange:** Just as I feared.

Strange knew that Demigra wasn't going down without a fight, and casting that spell of his was definitely a good move.

 **Twilight:** Now it's just down to one round.

 **Akuma:** One battle.

 **Mimir:** One chance.

 **Creator:** Richard, Siege, all of you. If you are listening to this, please hold on.

 **Ares:** Don't give up hope, there's still a chance!

 **Fuxi:** You know that you have gone too far to lose here, Richard. Don't lose your determination to end this.

 **Strange:** For the sake of our worlds!

Then, a transmission line opened, but it didn't show Richard and the others. It showed Final Destination.

Demigra spoke.

 **Demigra:** Thought I would give you a view of the Battle, since you all are in the Core. Now watch, as I defeat these heroes, and I destroy the Multiverse!

 **Creator:** Do not bet on it, Demigra.

 **Ares:** Yeah! What makes you think that Siege and the others will lose to you?

 **Demigra:** Oh, but Creator, you see… I've already won.

The Creator was starting to get mad. No one had ever been this cocky or arrogant.

 **Creator:** Listen here, Demigra! Don't think that just because you have something up your sleeve that you'll win this! Richard and his friends will pull through! No matter what you throw at them! I have seen the Darkness do things much worse than you, and Richard always manages to defeat them regardless!

Demigra was stunned by these words. The Creator rarely got mad, but when she did, it's as if everyone listened to her words as if they were commands.

 **Mimir:** Demigra, know that your defeat is inevitable. Richard, even without our power, is strong enough to defeat you with the others.

Demigra finally scoffed.

 **Demigra:** We'll see about that.

Demigra then flew to the right side of the stage, awaiting the heroes.

* * *

 **(Final Destination)**

Siege, InuJon, Allison, Spirit Reaper, and Richard were being transported to Final Destination. Then, they heard voices.

 _ **Creator:**_ _Richard, Siege, all of you. If you are listening to this, please hold on._

 _ **Ares:**_ _Don't give up hope, there's still a chance!_

 _ **Fuxi:**_ _You know that you have gone too far to lose here, Richard. Don't lose your determination to end this._

 _ **Strange:**_ _For the sake of our worlds!_

 **Richard:** They're prepping us. Heh. Never thought the Creator and the Personas would give me a pep talk.

 **Siege:** Alright, guys. We can't lose now. If we lose now, the Multiverse is gone.

 **Richard:** And not just yours, Siege. Mine will be destroyed by the Darkness if I am to be defeated here.

 **(We Are One by 12 Stones)**

 **Spirit:** That's right, if we lose now, all hope is gone.

 **Allison:** Then we can't lose, no matter what it takes!

 **InuJon:** Let's go show that piece of shit Demigra, that he can't break us!

 **Spirit:** We'll show him! We aren't pushovers!

 **Richard:** For the sake of the Universe…

 **Siege:** We shall defeat Demigra!

 **(Current theme ends)**

They are finally transported. The stage is recognizable by everyone.

 **Siege:** Final Destination.

 **InuJon:** Looks like it's Smash time!

 **Demigra:** I must congratulate you. You have managed to give me a very decent challenge.

Demigra's expression changed from a smirk to a pissed look. He then placed both hands on his staff as the staff glowed purple.

 **Demigra:** But now… it's time for you all to DIE!

Demigra transformed, he grew two times in size and his hair had grown three times in size. Demigra was in his Final Form.

 **Demigra:** I will erase you all from this world!

 **(Final Destination "Epic Rock" Cover by Little V Mills)**

Siege: 0% Stocks: 1

Allison: 0% Stocks: 1

InuJon: 0% Stocks: 1

Spirit: 0% Stocks: 1

Richard: 0% Stocks: 1

Demigra HP: 2000%

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **GO!**

The heroes began to hit Demigra with combos left and right. Demigra got some counter hits in too.

Siege: 23%

Richard: 25%

InuJon: 26%

Allison: 27%

Spirit: 29%

Demigra: 1912%

Then things started to heat up, as the heroes began to chain their combos with one another. Demigra didn't have a chance to breath. Finally the combo ended with the five all hitting their up specials on Demigra.

Demigra: 572%

 **Demigra:** I must not lose! Especially not to you, Siege! I may be going down, but I'm taking you with me!

InuJon and Spirit began to hit Demigra with a huge combo again.

 **Demigra:** No, no!

Demigra: 371%

 **Demigra:** DAMN IT!

InuJon and Spirit got blown back by a huge hit.

InuJon: 74%

Spirit: 82%

They both flew into the Blast Zone.

 **InuJon:** GAH!

 **Spirit:** GUAH!

Smash announcer: InuJon and Spirit are out!

 **Richard:** No! DAMN IT! WE WON'T LOSE!

Allison broke a Smash Ball. Richard also did, for some reason.

 **Allison:** Behold the power of Suicune!

Allison hit Demigra upwards.

She then did the Great Aether final smash, but instead of fire from the sword, ice came from the sword.

 **Allison:** SUICUNE'S… WRATH!

Demigra: 213%

Richard then did his final Smash.

 **Richard:** Behold this great power!

Richard dashed forward and sliced Demigra. He then summoned Mimir, Ares, and Fuxi.

 **Richard:** Ares! Mimir! Fuxi! Let's do this!

 **Ares:** Get ready to be beaten redder than I am, punk!

 **Mimir:** Magic supports all beings of the Multiverse!

 **Fuxi:** Begone, fool!

Ares sliced Demigra many times with his scythe.

Mimir bombarded Demigra with his magic.

Fuxi slashed Demigra many times with his sword.

Richard also slashed Demigra many times.

 **Richard:** This is…

Richard brings his blade up.

 **Richard:** THE END!

Richard slammed Demigra into the ground.

 **Richard:** That was good, guys!

 **Ares:** See ya, Richard!

 **Mimir:** I hope I assisted you well, friend.

 **Fuxi:** No need for thanks.

Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi disappear.

Demigra: 2%

 **Demigra:** No, NOOOOOOO! SIEGE! YOU'RE DYING WITH ME!

Siege couldn't move, Demigra had cast a paralysis spell on him.

 **Siege:** FUCK! I CAN'T MOVE!

Demigra charged, his big claws waiting to kill Siege.

 **Allison:** NO!

Allison jumped in front of the shot.

The sound of metal puncturing deep into flesh was then heard.

 **(Theme ends)**

Siege had closed his eyes to not look at his Death, but when he did, it may have been just as bad, if not worse.

Demigra's claws had impaled Allison, as her blood was spilling at a rapid rate.

 **Siege:** NO!

Allison still held her sword.

Demigra chuckled.

 **Demigra:** You would do anything to save your love, even if it meant you dying.

 **Allison:** I'll be seeing you again… In hell…

Demigra questioned this.

 **Demigra:** Hm?

Then…

 **Demigra:** UGWAH!

The sound of diamond puncturing flesh was heard.

Demigra: 0%

 **Demigra:** Gah… No… I… lost…

Then the sword glowed, emanating a beam that evaporated Demigra.

 **GAME!**

Allison then fell, blood leaking from her mouth.

 **(Dom's Death Theme Instrumental from Gears of War 3)**

Siege and Richard ran over to her.

 **Siege:** Allison… Allison, no…

Allison coughed up some blood.

 **Allison (weakly):** I wasn't… just going to… stand there… and let you die…

 **Richard:** No, no… Not this again... I can't let you die... Hang on, please... Hang on, goddamnit!

 **Allison (weakly chuckling):** That's… the problem… I can't… Hold on… Much… longer…

 **InuJon:** ALLISON!

InuJon and Spirit came running.

 **InuJon:** Sis… Sis, no… Please…

 **Spirit:** Damn it… Why, Allison?

 **Allison (weakly):** Bro… I'm… sorry… I… don't think… I'll make it… out of this one…

 **InuJon:** DON'T SAY THAT!

Tears were streaming down InuJon's face, as well as Siege's.

 **Allison:** Siege…

 **Siege:** Allison…

Allison kissed Siege for what they both thought to be the last time.

 **Allison (whispering):** Just know one thing before I die… Never forget… That… I… love… you…

Allison's body fell limp.

 **Siege:** Allison?

No response.

 **Siege:** Allison!?

No response.

 **Siege:** No… No, no, no, no… ALLISON!

Siege pulled Allison's dead body up to his, as he cried into it.

 **Siege:** Allison…

 **Richard:** I think we can still save her, but we must hurry. We must head to the Core.

Richard pulled out his fairy, Vai.

 **Richard:** Vai, open the portal to the Core, and hurry, please!

Siege picked up Allison's limp body bridal style as Vai opened a portal to the Core.

* * *

 **(The Core)**

A golden portal appears as Siege walks in carrying Allison's dead body with the other three behind him.

 **Ares:** You did it! You beat that asshole- Wait, why the sad looks?

 **Richard:** Ares... I... I suffered a repeat... of that time... again...

Ares then sees Allison dead.

 **Ares:** What!? No, is she-

 **Mimir:** She is… Allison is dead.

 **Ares:** No…

 **Twilight:** *Gasp!* What!?

 **Fuxi:** I'm afraid so, Twilight. By the look of her body, she was long dead before the portal opened.

Siege and Richard walk up to the Creator.

 **Richard:** Creator, can you save her?

 **Creator:** I can try. With my power restored, I can finally utilize my powers of creation to bring her back to life.

Siege lay Allison down on the table.

The Creator then summoned the most powerful healing magic in existence.

The Creator finally cast it upon Allison.

Siege walked up to her.

 **Siege:** Allison?

After a couple of seconds, Allison slowly opened her eyes.

 **Allison:** Siege?

 **Siege:** Allison!

Siege hugged Allison, and she returned the favor.

 **Siege:** Allison, I thought I had lost you.

 **Allison:** I had too…

 **Later…**

 **Siege:** Thank you Richard, for everything.

 **Richard:** No problem! See ya later, soldier boy! Hope you get married with your destined love!

 **Mimir:** Richard, that is a bit... odd..

 **Richard:** But then again... It's obvious where the love is going.

 **Creator:** I owe you all a great debt, for all of your actions. If there comes a time that you are in need of support, know that the Creator of a multiverse is with you.

Siege, Allison, InuJon, Spirit, Twilight, and Strange opened the portal hope, as they waved bye to Richard, The Creator, Ares, Mimir, and Fuxi. But both sides knew…

That this wouldn't be the last time they met one another.

* * *

 **Siege25: I almost cried when writing this, the part after the battle, I mean.**

 **Thanks to Xovercreator for helping me with this story!**

 **Well, that concludes this story! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
